


A Memory

by cheney1317



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 20:26:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheney1317/pseuds/cheney1317
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a quick one-shot. Hope you like it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Memory

Tobin lay in bed as sleep evaded her. She found herself mindlessly tracing circles on her sleeping wife's stomach. When the midfielder's fingers found the puffy scar on the forward's lower abs, memeories came flooding back to her mind. Memories that brought the pain and the fear of that day. The day she almost lost her wife and their unborn child. 

* * *

It was just a normal night in the Morgan-Heath house. Tobin had just finished with the dishes and Alex was resting on the couch. Before the midfielder made her way into the living room she heard Alex call out for her. 

 

     “Tobin! Something is wrong.” the forward exclaimed in a pained voice. She clutched her stomach as pain shot through her abdomen. “This isn’t supposed to be happening yet, its too soon.” 

 

     “Come on lets get you to the hospital.” Tobin replied, carrying her wife to the car and speeding away.

 

The nurses quickly got Alex into a room and the doctor looked her over. “We need to go in now and get the baby out.”

 

     “What you can’t. She isn’t due for two months.” Tobin countered

 

     “Listen the baby is in distress and if we don’t get it out, the baby could die.” The doctor said. “If you want your child to live, you have to let us go.”

 

The worried woman immediately moved to the side as they rolled her wife out of the room. She was left waiting for what felt like a lifetime, wondering if her wife and child would make it through.

* * *

Before Tobin realized her wife was awake, she was startled by sound of a familiar raspy voice.

 

     “What are you doing up baby?” Alex asked rubbing the sleep from her eyes. “Is something wrong.”

     

     “Not at all Lex. I was just thinking.” the older woman replied, letting her hand come to rest on the scar. “Everything is fine.”

 

The forward could hear the hesitation in the older woman’s voice and she noticed the hand on her stomach. She reached up and kissed Tobin, “Everything is okay Tobs. I’m here and everything is going to be okay.”

 

     “I know that Lex.” Tobin pulled the young striker into her body. “I just can’t believe I almost lost you both. I love you too much to say goodbye.”

 

Just then a sound interrupted their conversation. Alex went to get up, but Tobin quickly stood before here and gave her a kiss on the cheek, “Stay here, I’ll be right back.”

 

As the forward lay in bed, she wondered what their lives would have been like if things would have ended differently. Would they have been happy or able to move on? Could things have been normal? She was brought back to reality at the sight of her wife holding their tiny child in her arms. The midfielder slid into the bed and laid the infant on her chest. After weeks in the hospital they knew what it took to calm him down. Alex sat up and gave their son a gentle kiss on the head, and a smile came across her face. 

 

     “We are all here.” Alex began. “And we are all healthy, even this little guy."

 

     “Everything is great Lex.” Tobin assured the forward as her head rested on the tanned woman’s shoulder. “I have you and I have Patrick and that’s all I need.”

 

Soon both the forward and the baby were asleep and Tobin was again left to her thoughts. She thanked God for saving her wife and son from the possibilities that night. She thanked him for their family, a family that now included little Patrick Powell Morgan-Heath. Everything was perfect and that night was just a memory.  


End file.
